under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Beam
Dead Beam(デッドビーム Deddobīmu) is a Flashlight-based Mechanized Beast from Episode 2 of Nekketsu Saikyo Go-Saurer. Appearance Dead Beam is a gray, bipedal, robotic monster with two flashlights for arms with three claws around the lenses. It has black shoulder guards and thighs guards, two horns sticking out on each side of it’s head, a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth, and one red eye. Biography When Geag looks around in a trash can during nighttime for a broken machine to turn into a Mechanized Beast, a police officer catches him with a flashlight. Frightened by Geag’s appearance, the police officer throws his flashlight at him, breaking it in the process. After Geag knocks out the police officer, he examines the broken flashlight and decides to turn it into a Mechanized Beast. Once Geag infuses energy into the broken flashlight with the wires from his head, the flashlight mechanizes into a robotic monster called Dead Beam. By Geag’s command, Dead Beam starts setting parts of the village on fire. However, Gear King arrives and is displeased with how slow the destruction is, so he uses Gigantic Reconstruction where he merges with Dead Beam to become a gigantic, weaponized, Mechanized Beast. After hearing about Dead Beam attacking the outskirts of the village, the classmates launch out in Saurer Jet and head toward the area. Kenichi, Hiromi, and Shinobu aboard into their Dinosaur Robots and are prepared to fight, but however, the Chief of the defense force and three adults of the school interrupt their piloting, believing them to be too young to fight. When the Chief tries to take over Mach Ptera, the controls suddenly turn off since he’s not the pilot, making Mach Ptera fall to the ground and become defenseless as Dead Beam continuously beats at it. Fortunately, Hiromi and Shinobu reclaim their controls over their own Dinosaur Robots and they counterattack against Dead Beam before it could finish off Kenichi and his Mach Ptera. When the classmates regroup, they combine their Dinosaur Robots into Go-Saurer. Dead Beam tries to hit Go-Saurer with it’s Light Beam, but the super robot dodges it and uses Saurer Cannon against the Mechanized Beast. Dead Beam then fires it’s missiles, which have an effect on Go-Saurer and the classmates. Not willing to give up, Kenichi uses Saurer Bomber to knock down Dead Beam. With the Mechanized Beast down, Kenichi summons the Brachiosaurus and Stegosaurus from the hot magma to bring out the Saurer Blade and Shield. Once Go-Saurer grabs the Saurer Sword and Shield, the Pterodactyl rises out from the magma to unleash a roar that surrounds Dead Beam with a wall of lava. Go-Saurer then flies straight toward Dead Beam and uses Saurer Magma Finish to slice the Mechanized Beast down the middle. Gear King manages to escape before Dead Beam blows up from the finisher. Powers/Abilities - Second Form= Reconstructed Dead Beam :;Powers/Abilities Missiles: Dead Beam can launch missiles from it’s torso when it opens it up. Combusting Flashes: By using the flashlight lenses from it’s palms and the top of it’s head, Dead Beam can create bigger burst of flames. Light Beam: From the lenses on it’s palms, Dead Beam can shoot out a bright beam attack.}} Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Eldran Kaiju